Securing Sarif's Manufacturing Plant
M1 - Securing Sarif's Manufacturing Plant is a main mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Briefing Jensen will be flown to the Milwaukee Junction manufacturing plant in the VTOL. Sarif is also in the VTOL and will tell Jensen that the factory has been taken over by a pro-human terrorist group, known as Purity First, led by a man named Sanders. Sarif will ask you if you want a lethal or non-lethal weapon, and if you want something short or long range. The results are: *Non-lethal short range: stun gun *Non-lethal long range: tranquilizer rifle *Lethal long range: combat rifle *Lethal short range: revolver If Jensen waits too long before going to the VTOL to begin the mission, Sarif will tell Jensen that the situation has gotten worse, being that the hostages in the Junction have been killed. If this is the case, only the primary objective will remain. Primary objectives Enter the manufacturing plant There are two ways to gain entry to the manufacturing plant, through the door or through a vent in the rooftops After Jensen is dropped off on the roof near two SWAT members and optionally speaking with the team leader, Neil Townsend, about the situation, Jensen descends two ladders on the rooftops of the building adjacent to the plant. The first guard is alone and has his back turned making him an easy target. Pick up your first lethal weapon (10mm Pistol), if you chose the non-lethal option in the dialogue with David Sarif. *The regular employee entrance is guarded by three purists with set patrol routes. Also of note are some explosive barrels. *The roof entrance is not guarded. To get to the roof, look ahead of the first guard to find a forklift and some containers. Jump onto the containers then walk along some planks to reach a ladder which leads to the roof. Since there is a malfunction with the electrical transformers on the roof causing an electrical field on the ground, it is necessary to crawl through a narrow space that is hidden behind a wooden crate to the right and behind the transformers. At the end of the passage is a breaker switch that shuts off the electricity. At the end of the roof is the air vent to get into the plant. Also on the roof (If you purchased the DLC), there is a downed guard. Search him to retrieve a Silenced Sniper Rifle and (2) Remote Detonated Explosive Devices. Retrieve the Typhoon Once inside the building, your next objective is to find the Typhoon. In the shipping and receiving warehouse there are 5 enemies - 2 of whom are on patrol, 1 static guard and 2 are searching inside some pallets. The next area is the staff eating room and locker rooms. There are three ways to progress to this area. Facing north in the warehouse, Jensen can take the steps down on the left via the front entrance, take the direct route through the door in the middle or climb the ladder up on the right to reach an air vent which in turn will drop Jensen in a storage closet by the locker room. There are four guards in this area, they begin talking to each other but eventually split up. At the end of the corridor is a door which has to be hacked, followed by a decontamination room. The next area is the assembly labs, identified as "Lab 1" by the signs on the walls. In the lab are four enemies and one in the storage room to the left. To get out of Lab 1 use either the door at the far end or on the southern side. There will be another corridor which wraps around a "meeting room" and is guarded by two cameras at each opposite corner and three enemies, two in the room and one patrolling the corridor. At the end of the corridor you will have to hack the door, followed by another decontamination room. On the other side of the door is Lab 2. There are five guys inside, three in the main room and one in each of the storage rooms. You enter on the bottom floor. As you enter the look at the corner to your left, and behind the boxes there you will find a vent that takes you into one of the storage rooms. In the other room, you'll see a guard digging in a crate containing a weapon Damage Upgrade kit. The exit here at the far end is an elevator to the server room. Take it and when you exit you will find a Praxis kit. The next obstacle is a turret, a concussion mine and a camera. On the right wall there is a vent behind a crate which will bypass all three. You can also take cover by the wall near the vent and leap across the hallway to a computer room. (Note, if you're attempting a ghost play through, that the turret wil briefly detect you, but this will not affect your ghost status.) Here Jensen can use the security terminal to disable the camera and/or turret. The login details, (login:ddutchman/password:windmill), can be found on a pocket secretary in the same room. There is also ebook under the small cardboard box. To the right of the terminal there is a Stop! Worm Software disk and to the left, on a desk, there's a Nuke Virus Software disc. Past the turret, the next room has an augmented hacker, Yune, and a short cut scene where Jensen acquires the Typhoon. There is a Stop! Worm Software under the box to the left after the cut scene, as well as some combat rifle ammo and tranquiliser darts in the room. After the scene, take the elevator up. Secondary objectives Secure the hostages On the far side of Lab 1 is another set of stairs leading up to an office where the hostages are located. If Jensen enters through the doorways, the bomb countdown will trigger in which Jensen will have very little time to disarm the bomb. The alternative method is to use the air vents. In the southwest corner of Lab 1 on the bottom floor underneath the right staircase there is a vent which leads to the office via the rafters. If you use the vent, the bomb inside will not activate and you will be able to disarm it by either hacking or using the code. Note that if you choose to hack the bomb, being detected (even with a successful hack) will automatically set it off, failing the objective. The code to disarm the bomb is 1505, found in a pocket secretary on one of the terrorists in Lab 1. You can also simply shoot the tank on the bomb to disable it. Secure the hostages updated This objective is completed passively after disarming the gas bomb. Video Guides The following guide shows you how to pass through the Sarif Manufacturing Plant without killing any guards (pacifist achievement approved!) it:Riottenere il controllo dello stabilimento Sarif ru:Зачистка фабрики Шарифа Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions Category:Walkthroughs